


Rest

by HEir (Eirons)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Feliciano Vargas - Freeform, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random & Short, gerita - Freeform, ludwig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirons/pseuds/HEir
Summary: N. Italy wants to stay by sick Germany's side .





	

The breeze was cool , but the sun was warm on his skin . The corner of his lips lifted into a small smile as the opened window's curtains flowed with the air into the room . He stretched his legs away from the pegs of the wobbly , wooden stool he sat on to paint across the slender canvas he'd purchased the weekend prior . Painting was one of the only solitary tasks Feliciano actually liked to do , but he always felt that even painting was better with someone present .

 

So he placed his fine-tipped brush down in a warm cup of water held in the drawer of his easel and stood , leaving the window open in his art room to let the breeze circulate through the house as he left the room and walked straight to the opposite end of the hall -- Ludwig's room .

 

Time and time again , Ludwig had told Feliciano not to come into his room without knocking , but Feliciano never paid much attention to boundaries or rules set by Ludwig or anyone else [ but especially Ludwig ] , so he turned the knob and pushed the door to Ludwig's room open with ease . It was the middle of the day at that point , even though Feliciano hadn't woken up too much earlier , so he was expecting Ludwig to be exercising or other activities he'd usually closed his door for in the middle of the day , but he wasn't .

 

When he walked inside , the room was dark and the air was idle and stiff , a motionless lump lying stiff under the brown covers of the bed . A messy cap of blond hair showed just from under the top of the covers , and a shaking breath followed by a cough caused the locks to rustle harshly against the pillow under his head . Feliciano hurried to the side of his bed , pulling the covers back with careless strength and leaning across the mattress to maximize his closeness to Ludwig .

 

“ Feli , mein Gott , my chest … “ Ludwig turned to face Feliciano in a sluggish movement , his entire body recoiling into itself as the pain in his chest seemingly intensified .

 

“Are you OK ?! “ Feliciano said , sharply rushing into panic as he made another haphazard movement to pull Ludwig’s hand into his grasp .

 

Etching his eyebrows together and glaring at Feliciano in a way barely distinguishable from the squint he had stuck to his face because of the pain , Ludwig spoke softly .

 

“ No , I’m not OK with you yelling like that . Calm down , I’m not dying . “ Feli’s grip on Ludwig’s hand loosened as he let out a long whimper .

 

“What’s wrong ? “

 

“ My head , my chest , I’m nauseated . I think I just need to rest right now though , “ Ludwig sat up and lurched forward before pulling his free hand to over his mouth , pausing for a good 30 seconds before continuing , “ Go call Kiku and tell him we can’t meet today because of health circumstances . “

 

He kept his composure , though it had it’s momentary lapses for a cough or gag as Feliciano pulled up the cover to space in which he comfortably inserted himself inside the sheets by Ludwig’s side .

 

“ No , I’ll just stay here . Unless you need something , I’m not getting up . “ Feliciano clung to his side , underneath the covers already being extremely hot , but with the two only wearing monochrome tank tops and boxers Feliciano acted more like an ice pack than an extra heater . Feiciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s torso , his shirt pulled up to his chest allowing Feliciano’s arm to rest on bare stomach .

 

“ Feliciano , I need you to call Kiku . “

 

“ Are you hungry ? “ Feliciano asked , ignoring Ludwig’s response . Ludwig would have fought against him , got up and called Kiku himself , but he was really fatigued and felt relatively close to death , so he figured he could allow Feliciano in his bed , clinging onto him as if he was the one suffering and not Ludwig . He’d allow himself the comfort of Feliciano’s touch for the time .

 

Ludwig sighed and turned on his side to Feliciano , who smoothly repositioned and curled into a ball against Ludwig’s chest as an arm wrapped around him and a hand grabbed his . A couple of silent ticks made by the clock held them softly in place for a moment .

 

“ I just need some rest , “ Ludwig closed his eyes , his face resting in Feli’s hair that smelled faintly of crisp spices and paint in water , “ Can I sleep like this for a while ? “

 

Feliciano smiled , a blurred smile caused by the mist of sleepiness passing over quickly . His voice stayed airy and wispy as he drifted .

 

“ Can’t we just stay like this the rest of the day ? “

 

Ludwig hummed into Feli’s hair , basically asleep at that point –- a blessing since the pain would cease for at least a little while . Feliciano moved himself further into Ludwig’s embrace before dozing off himself .

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random test story to check AO3's story formatting . I'll probably have other random stories to test other stuff , too .


End file.
